Animvielle
Animville' is a city located in France. It is the main setting of the series. Geography Animville has a number of notable locations and companies, such as Bank & Bank, a banking company seen in Hip Hip Hip Hypnoses, Hypnotic Oggy, My Beautiful Prison and Well Guarded Gold, a hospital that is seen in Heatwave, Under the Sun and Face Off, Oggy's Brand New Face and a police station and jail that are seen in The Fugitive and A Night at the Opera, Oggy at the Opera. In From Mumbai with Love, when the shot with the map, plane and path to Mumbai is shown, the start of the path is actually a dot that is located in Paris, France, which would mean that Animville might be located in France. In Bicycle Crazy!, while Jack is holding a map of France, the camera zooms into Paris, showing another proof of Animville being located in France. Although that, in Oggy's Clone, in the scene where the cockroaches, disguised as Oggy, throws the balls, causing it to floating of the world, it has shown that the city is located in south of Africa. However, in remastered version of this episode it shows that the city is located in South Central Unites States (probably in Texas) Chaville Chaville is a commune nearby where the main characters live. It consists of row after of row of mostly identical houses. Residents *Oggy *Jack *Bob *Olivia *Dee Dee *Marky *Joey *Lady K Houses *Oggy's Home *Jack's Home *Bob's Home *Olivia's Home Destruction A running gag throughout the series involves Animville being destroyed in some fantastic and unusual way. Season 1 * A Tip for the Road: Destroyed entire city by Oggy while driving his car. * Memory Lane: Burns away due to Oggy's bug spray being sprayed across the world. * A Bird of Ill Omen: When Oggy with weapon shoots and destroys entire city. Season 2 * Hip Hip Hip Hypnoses: Truck and cars was destroyed entire city. * The Techno-Files: Jack's robot has been destroyed entire city. * Mayday! Mayday!: The cruise ship destroyed entire city. * Soldier for a Day: An huge explosion destroyed the entire world (including the city) * Brainchild: Was tightened up to the black hole. Season 3 * Night Watchmen: Was destroyed by nuclear. * Inside Out: Cockroaches reduced a bus and it destroyed the city. Season 4 *Oggy Goes Green!: Cockroaches turned the sun battery and burned the city. *Skate Fever: Cars and trucks got flamed, destroyed and exploded entire city. *Very Special Deliveries: The spiders' invasion destroyed the city. Season 5 *Z Men to the Rescue: The cockroaches' monster destroyed the city. Season 6 * Crazy Driving!: Destroyed entire city by Oggy while driving his car. Season 7 * The Whiz-Kid: Was tightened up to the black hole. * Oggy's Exoskeleton: Jack's robot has been destroyed entire city. * A Dreamy Cruise: The cruise ship destroyed entire city. * Hypnotic Oggy: Truck and cars was destroyed entire city. Category:Places Category:Locations